La distancia entre nosotros
by MarleyWinchester
Summary: Rin regresa a Japón luego de pasar casi un año en Australia con una noticia que darle a Sousuke, pero no imagina lo que éste le oculta. SouRin. Lemon y algo de drama.
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo amooorrs.  
Un pequeño SouRin, serán pocos capítulos, espero que lo disfruten.

Está de más, pero tengo que mencionar que los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen y que hago esto sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión.

también debo mencionar que esta historia contiene yaoi, lemon, relaciones homosexuales, o como gusten llamarle, así que si usted es una persona sensible a esos temas, le invito a abstenerse de la lectura.

 _pensamientos  
_ diálogos **-** y **" "**

* * *

Ya había pasado casi un año la última vez que se vieron. No era que Rin no quisiera visitar japón, era que su entrenamiento le absorbía demasiado, sus días de vacaciones los utilizaba para descansar y mantenerse en forma, estaba a punto de lograr algo grande y no podía deteneterse ahora.

Las veces que conversaba con Sousuke, se limitaban a hablar de la universidad, de sus compañeros y de lo monótonas que eran sus rutinas, tampoco era que no pudieran hablar de otra cosa, pero la distancia siempre terminaba por fragmentar las relaciones aunque uno no quisiera que sucediera.

Rin no quería alardear sobre cómo su carrera iba de maravilla y sabía que Sousuke no iba a hacer demasiadas preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo va la rehabilitaión? - Rin hablaba con la imagen de Sousuke en el monitor.  
\- Bien, cada vez tengo más días buenos.  
\- Me alegra escuchar eso

Hubo un breve silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se miró. Rin tomó aire y suspiró.

\- Sousuke.. Hay algo que quiero é a Japón la siguiente semana.  
\- No me digas que vas a dejar la natación - Sousuke sonaba algo sorprendido, aunque no demasiado.  
\- ha, No, nada de eso. Hace tiempo que no voy, me apetecía tomas unas vacaciones... ¿Estarás disponible?- Extrañamente, la pregunta de Rin parecía temerosa de conocer la respuesta y después de un silencio que a Rin le pareció una eternidad, Sousuke respondió.  
\- Por supuesto que sí. - Y le mostró esa breve sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver.  
\- Te veré entonces..  
\- Tengo que irme. hablamos después.  
\- Claro.

Y sin más que una mirada, se desconectó. Rin permaneció frente al monitor varios minutos más. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero en todos los posibles escenarios que imaginó, nada lo había preparado para esto. Es cierto que Rin jamás había tenido una relación, mucho menos una a distancia, eso sin contar las implicaciones emocionales que llevaba la relación que mantenía con Sousuke, pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde hacía unos 6 meses. las llamadas se volvieron menos frecuentes y los mensajes llegaban cada vez menos, las conversaciones se volvieron banales y qué decir de las llamadas en las que peleaban contra la soledad y las ganas de tenerse cerca, esas videollamadas subidas de tono se habían detenido por completo.  
Algo andaba muy mal y Rin lo sabía.

arrivó al aeropuerto de Narita por la tarde noche del domingo, no estaba esperando un gran recibimiento, no le dijo a todos que estaría de visita en Tokio, era más como una visita sorpresa, a demás de que eran fechas no vacacionales.

A penas llegar, divisó la figura de sousuke, no era difícil encontrarlo entre la multitud, era una figura especialmente alta y fornida.  
El corazón de Rin se detuvo por un instante. ese momento se le antojaba irreal. habían pasado tanto tiempo lejos que empezó a creer que Sousuke era una especie de ilusión. Se abrió pasó entre la multitud y se hundió en sus brazos en el mismo momento que lo tuvo enfrente. Se tomó el tiempo de aspirar su aroma y de que sus brazos recordaran lo que era sentirlo en un abrazo. "Bienvenido, Rin". la voz de Sousuke resonó en su interior."Volví". Rin contestó por lo bajo.

-Oi, no llores aquí.  
\- No estoy llorando...

El abrazo duró un rato más. Era un momento que Rin no quería deshacer, quería asegurarse de que quedaba guardado en su memoria cada detalle, la temperatura corporal de Sousuke, el sonido de la multitud a su al rededor y la calidez en el interior de Rin.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

Rin asintió. esperó un par de segundos y se soltó para frotarse los ojos. _maldita sea._

Salieron de la terminal a paso lento. Sousuke caminaba ligeramente delante de Rin, la mayor parte del camino fueron en silencio. Los silencios entre ellos no solían ser incómodos, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

Pararon en un lugar para comer Ramen y conversar brevemente de cómo Sousuke se había encontrado un par de veces a Makoto y a Haru en el campus, de cómo ambos habían pasado noches en vela estudiando para los exámenes y que había visto a Gou en las festividades pasadas.

\- No me lo quiso decir, pero parece que está saliendo con alguien.  
-¿Eh? ¿Gou tiene un novio?  
\- No te pondrás celoso ahora ¿cierto?  
\- tsk.. siempre que no sea un tonto.  
\- De ser así podría hacerme cargo en tu lugar  
\- Ja! Cuento con ello. - Dio un sorbo de su bebida- Esa Gou, no estaba planeando contarme algo tan importante.  
\- Yo tampoco lo haría si supiera que regresarías corriendo a darle tu aprobación.  
\- Yo no hago esas cosas

Sousuke rió ante la vergüenza de Rin. La conversación fluyó de manera más natural después de eso y por fin, Rin comenzó a sentir que estaba en casa.  
Terminaron de comer y tomaron el subterráneo para volver al pequeño departamento en el que vivía Sousuke. Estaba cerca del campus de la universidad de Tokio y hasta donde Rin sabía, tenía un rommate

\- Puedes dejar tus cosas en mi habitación -Tomó la maleta de Rin y la llevó a su cuarto.  
\- ¿y tu compañero? - Rin siguió de cerca a Sou, observando con detalle el departamento.  
\- Salió de la ciudad un par de días, dijo que tendía un asunto familiar así que tal vez no regrese hasta..

Rin se abalanzó sobre Sousuke, abrazándose a su cuello, besándolo por fin después de tantos meses. Se sentía como descubrir el sabor del primer beso, cuando comprendes que es delicioso y tus labios piden más y más y no hay manera de detenerte. Rin había tenido que soportar la sed por mucho tiempo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no iba a dejar de beber de esos labios.

Fue Sousuke quien tuvo que apartar a Rin de una manera casi brusca, empujando su cintura.

\- Oi, tranquilo  
\- ¿Vas a acobardarte hoy?

La mirada de Rin era la misma que ponía cuando retaba a Sousuke a una carrera. El mayor cerró los ojos y suspiró con una leve sonrisa y se inclinó para continuar donde se habían quedado, ésta vez era un beso suave, a Rin le pareció que Sousuke no quería herir sus labios.

Rin logró hacer presión para dirigir a Sou hasta la cama, haciéndolo recostarse, colocándose sobre él. Se detuvo en sus labios mientras sus manos deshacían los molestos botones para dejar al descubierto el fornido cuerpo de Sousuke. descendió por el mentón, hasta el cuello, dando lamidas en cada hendidura que formaban sus músculos, haciéndolo soltar leves gemidos y un pequeña maldición. Rin recordaba cada rincón que le hacía estremecer y esa parte era una de ellas.

Continuó bajando por el centro, entre los pectorales, con una mano le acariciaba suavemente mientras se aseguraba de dejar pequeñas marcas con su boca donde no fueran visibles. Jaló un poco la camisa para descubrir el hombro lesionado y le dedicó un par de besos tiernos.

Entonces lo vio, parecía un pequeño moretón casi a punto de desaparecer. estuvo cerca de pensar lo peor, pero era el hombro lesionado, supuso que sería normal que fuera una zona sensible y continuó.

Entre más bajaba por el cuerpo de Sou, le parecía que era aún más perfecto de lo que recordaba, no había perdido su figura, incluso le pareció que había aumentado en tamaño. Pero cerca del ombligo de Sou había otra marca similar. ¿Podía ser una coincidencia? se detuvo un instante, sorprendido, considerando las posibilidades.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿vas a rendirte ahora?

Sou levantó la cabeza para asegurarse de que Rin estuviera bien. El pelirrojo negó y prosiguió a desabrochar el cinturón.  
Tiró del pantalón junto con la ropa interior dejando en libertad el completamente erecto miembro de Sou.

\- Eso fue rápido  
\- Cállate

Rin lo tomó con una mano y lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, deleitándose con cada sonido que provocaba en Sousuke. Lo llevó a su boca, succionando, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, al igual que su mano, llevando un ritmo lento pero constante. Sou sostuvo la cabeza de Rin con una de sus enormes manos, alentándolo a ir más profundo.

\- Parece que.. alguiehn estuvho.. p-prac..pacticandhoh..  
-shushuffh

Murmuró algo como Shut up, o eso pareció. Sou trataba de ahogar un poco los gemidos, pero la humedad del menor era insoportable. Rin volvió a llevarlo al interior, tanto como su boca se lo permitió y después tomó un respiro.

\- Has crecido

Levantó la cara y miró a Sou. Maldita sea, Rin le estaba dando una mirada tan traviesa, su rostro brillaba por el sudor. Del costado de sus labios había rastros de saliva, completamente sonrojado, jadeando.  
Rin aprovechó la pausa para sacarse la playera y sus pantalones de una sola vez y se acomodó sobre Sousuke.

\- Oi Rin, no vas a hacerlo así nada mas, podrías...

El pelirrojo le sonrió maliciosamente y moviendo su cadera restregó su entrada contra el miembro de Sousuke, obligándolo a morderse el labio inferior.

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo haría?

La voz de Rin salió casi en un suspiro, levantó la cadera y comenzó a jugar en su entrada con sus propios dedos. Ese maldito. estaba usando el preseminal para lubricarse y encima se preparaba para recibirle justo sobre él. La expresión en el rostro del menor era insoportablemente deliciosa.

\- Maldición Rin. Si sigues así no resistiré mucho tiempo...  
\- ¿así?

Introdujo dos dedos y soltó un quejido, haciendo que Sousuke se estremeciera. El moreno se incorporó para besarle, Rin esperaba un beso más desesperado o que Sou no resistiera y le diera la vuelta a la situación para tomarlo sin más juegos. Le parecía extraño que lo dejara llevar el control, Sou no se comportaba así generalmente.

-Hazlo..

Sousuke alcanzó a susurrar entre los besos. Con un fuerte chasquido se separaron y Rin adoptó una pose más cómoda e hizo que Sou quedara completamente dentro de él de una sola vez. esperó un poco para acostumbrarse al tamaño de su compañero, con un ligero gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Las enormes manos de Sou se apoyaban en las rodillas de Rin. Su expresión era de verdadera preocupación, parecía que el pelirrojo estaba muy desesperado y no lo culpaba, pero no tenía que hacerlo con tanta prisa.  
Sin responder, Rin puso sus manos en el firme abdomen del moreno y comenzó un lento sube y baja.

Lo hacía despacio para que Sou pudiera sentir a la perfección la presión dentro de Rin, tan apretado, tan caliente. lo había extrañado tanto. poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad. Se inclinó para besar a Sou aún sin dejar el vaivén, que ya era rápido pero no se acercaba a lo que se volvía Sousuke cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos. Aún inclinado sobre el enorme cuerpo de su compañero, Sou lamía el lóbulo de su oreja con cuidado, le acariciaba la espalda como si temiera que fuera a romperse. Rin suspiraba cada vez que hacía que Sou entrara en él.

El pelirrojo se incorporó de nuevo, adoptando una postura ligeramente diferente. esta vez apoyado sobre la cama con sus pies, inclinado hacia atrás, sus manos sobre los muslos de Sousuke, de esta forma podía ir más rápido, alcanzando ese punto dentro de él, y qué decir de la vista que le regalaba a Sousuke de esa manera. Rin se movía con rapidez sobre él, haciendo resonar ese chapoteo y la respiración de ambos

\- ngh.. Rin.. estoy..  
\- ah... ahh.. Hazlo.. uh.. Dentro.. ah

Sou intentó incorporarse cuando alcanzó el climax con un gruñido. Sentir a Sou, llenándolo por completo, fue más de lo que Rin pudo soportar y llegó su propio clímax sin siquiera tratar de ahogar su voz y se dejó caer sobre el pecho del moreno. intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones, esperando que su pulso disminuyera. disfrutando los latidos del corazón de Sou, escuchando su respiración. la sensación de su sudor en su piel y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.  
Los pesados brazos del mayor cayeron sobre Rin aprisionándolo con fuerza.

\- No llorarás ahora ¿verdad?  
\- Te extrañé.

Rin no quiso responder al comentario de Sou. solían bromear con eso algunas veces, era un llorón, eso era cierto. pero ésta vez sentía que era completamente justo llorar un poco. casi un año separados no era para menos. "yo también" se escuchó. y Sou le acarició el cabello.

Por alguna razón, no lo parecía. Desde que llegó se había comportado distante. Siempre era serio y reservado, pero no con él, no después de todo lo que habían vivido. Rin no creía que fuera posible mantenerse estoico después de tanto tiempo sin tenerlo cerca. Estaban juntos y aún así había algo que inquietaba a Rin. El hecho de que mientras lo hacían Sou a penas se atrevió a tocarlo. _¿Qué es esta sensación?_ Le recordaba a ese tiempo en el que Sou le ocultó lo de su hombro lesionado. _¿qué es lo que no estás diciéndome, Sousuke?_

\- Perdón. ¿puedo usar el baño primero? -Se levantó despacio, tallándose los ojos.  
\- Adelante. - le sonrió tranquilamente.- Pero primero..

Tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus grandes manos y le besó la frente con ternura. Rin se sorprendió, pero logró hacer que su corazón se sintiera cálido.

Sou se duchó después de que Rin desocupara el baño. éste aprovechó para poner sábanas limpias y dejar las otras en el cesto y lavarlas la mañana siguiente. Quería hablar con Sousuke. Después de todo, para eso había vuelto. al principio le emocionaba darle la noticia, pero dadas las circunstancias hasta ahora, ya no estaba tan entusiasmado. Se acostó bocabajo un poco adolorido, para esperar que Sou saliera pero el sueño lo venció antes.

* * *

 _N/A:_ Hasta aquí el primer caítulo. si llegaron a este punto y les gustó, por favor, espero sus reviewsss  
Muchas gracias!


	2. Confrontación

Rin despertó con la claridad del día iluminando el cuarto. No vio a Sousuke junto a él, pero percibió el olor del desayuno. ¿Qué hora es? miró el reloj de la mesa de noche. Faltaba poco para las 10 de la mañana. Mierda, ¿cuánto he dormido?. Se dio la vuelta para incorporarse y su espalda dolió.

\- ahh.. rayos.. -llegó a la cocina dándose leve masaje en la parte baja de la espalda.  
\- Días. ¿estás bien?  
\- Días.. sí, no es nada de qué preocuparse.  
\- Te dije que no lo hicieras así, pero no me escuchaste -soltó una risita.  
\- Tsk.. ¡olvida eso! -Se sonrojó por completo- ah, huele bien ¿qué es?  
\- Es para ti - depositó un plato en la mesa- No es la comida balanceada que acostumbras comer, pero, estás de vacaciones. El tocino no te hará daño un día.  
\- uuuh huele delicioso -aspiró profundo- Gracias Sousuke. ¡Provecho! -se llevó a la boca una buena porción de huevo frito, tocino y pan tostado- ¿qué comerás tu?  
\- justo terminé mi desayuno. iré a la universidad a hablar con un profesor y después…  
\- ¿Tienes terapia hoy?  
\- No.. hoy estoy libre. podemos hacer lo que quieras.  
\- ¿Podemos.. -Habló con expresión completamente seria- Hablar.. más tarde?  
\- ¿m? claro. - Terminó su taza de café- Iré por mis cosas.

Regresó a la habitación y después salió con un maletín y su abrigo. se despidieron casi sin despedirse. de lejos, sin besos, sin nada. Rin sintió un poco como si uno de los dos hubiera sido el encuentro de una noche y suspiró.

Rin regresó al departamento y preparó la comida para los dos. ya había lavado las sábanas e incluso salió a atender el asunto pendiente que lo trajo de vuelta a japón. Terminó de poner la mesa y Souske entró sin hacer mucho ruido.

\- Ya llegué.  
\- Bienvenido. preparé la comida  
\- En seguida voy.

Ambos se dispusieron a comer en silencio después de un "¡provecho!". hasta que alguien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

\- ¿de qué querías hablar? - Dijo Sousuke tan pronto como terminó su primer bocado.  
\- ¿eh? pues.. Es una buena noticia, verás.. eh..  
\- Solo dilo, Rin.  
-maaa… está que sea parte del equipo nacional de natación japonés.

Rin casi escupe las palabras y Sousuke por poco se atraganta con el arroz.

\- Fui a hablar con ellos hoy. Me han visto nadar, tienen mis tiempos, quieren que nade para el equipo, tal vez.. en los próximos juegos olímpicos, antes de que se me acabe el tiempo.  
\- Estás llegando lejos, Rin. Felicidades

Sou le sonrió. era una sonrisa sincera, pero no parecía completamente feliz.

\- Sé que parece que no estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.. de esperarte. Pero aún hay tiempo, Sousuke. Todo va bien con la terapia–

Tras esa palabra, Sou dejó con un golpe en la mesa el tazón de arroz vacío.

\- Perdón, se me resbaló.

y como si lo hubiera planeado, el celular de Sou comenzó a sonar. soltó un "maldición" cuando vio la llamada entrante y tras disculparse, salió a atender al pasillo, fuera del departamento.

 _Perfect Timing!_ Para Rin parecía tan irónico. no salió como había esperado, pensó que Sousuke estaría más feliz por él, pero tal vez las cosas ente ellos nunca iban a poder ser igual.  
Agudizó el oído, no estaba tratando de espiar, pero le pareció que Sousuke estaba alterado y de pronto hubo silencio. Se dispuso a recoger la mesa cuando Sou regresó y aventó el teléfono en la mesa.

-¿problemas?  
\- Descuida. Nada importante. lo siento, no era un buen momento. Ven aqui..

Aprovechó que Rin ya estaba de pie y lo abrazó, le susurró un "estoy orgulloso de ti" y después levantó su rostro, tomándolo por el mentón, para besarle despacio.

\- Hay que celebrarlo - De una gaveta sacó una botella de Sake- No irás a nadar mañana ¿verdad?  
\- N-no, pero.. esto.. no es necesario.  
\- Qué sí lo es. no todo el mundo es miembro del equipo de natación nacional  
\- Aún no estoy dentro, no he firmado nada  
\- Detalles  
\- Sousuke..

Sirvió dos porciones y brindaron. El calor del licor le sentó muy bien. Se sentaron en la mesa del living bajo el futón. hacía frío. y se sirvieron un poco más.

\- Eso significa que regresarás a Japón.  
\- Me transferiré de universidad y podré mudarme aquí.  
\- ¿La universidad de Tokio?  
\- Es lo más probable, la sede está aquí y podrían darme las facilidades para ingresar a la universidad.

Para la tercera porción de Sake, Rin ya hablaba gracioso, tenía calor y empezaba a balbucear. la conversación había perdido todo sentido porque Sousuke también empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Eran deportistas, no estaban acostumbrados a las juergas y su tolerancia al alcohol parecía ser muy poca.

\- Y el tipo me miró y le dije "¿Qué estás viendo, aahh?" en japonés y salió corriendo  
\- Eres un tonto  
\- El tonto fue él, yo no me acobardé. Puedo con lo que sea  
\- Siempre que no te haga llorar ja  
\- ¡Oi Sousuke! - le soltó un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Me estás llamando lloron?  
\- ¡Ja! Si siempre lo hago  
\- Tsk.. tu eres un idiota…-Sorbió otro poco de Sake- El idiota del que terminé enamorándome  
\- ¿eh?  
\- Recuerdo que pensé "Rin, no seas ingenuo, eso no va a pasar" ya sabes, con ese ejército de chicas detrás tuyo. ¿qué iba a hacerme más especial? Claro, si hubiera dependido de mi récord en Samezuka, habría sido fácil. -Hizo una pausa para beberse de un trago lo que quedaba de su porción de Sake- Y luego llegué a Australia por segunda vez pensando que iba a ser más fácil, pero nunca te imaginas la cantidad de gente que puede acercarse.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Bueno Sousuke, tu creías que esta.. esta..  
-¿cosa?  
\- Belleza, es la palabra que buscamos - levantando su índice para corregir a Sousuke y después señalarse completo- Que esta belleza no iba a llamar la atención ¿aah? Pues te equivocas - Hizo ademán de servirse otra vez.  
\- Oi, ya deja eso  
\- fue idea tuya - le arrebató la botella, le sirvió a Sousuke y a él y agitó la gota que quedaba dentro- Te la repondré, no te.. preocupes. -dio un sorbo- Y la cantidad de chicas a las que tuve que rechazar.  
\- y.. ¿hombres también?  
-¿m? - Rin puso una cara de gato confundido, abriendo sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos- Qué pregunta tan ridícula Sousuke. si rechacé chicas lindas, ¿por qué no habría de rechazar chicos también? Ah sí. hubo uno.. le gustaba darme regalos costosos. Es una lástima que terminara deshaciéndome de todos. había abrigos bastante cómodos. -suspiró lamentando verdaderamente la pérdida de la ropa, haciendo puchero.  
\- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?  
\- A saber. Mañana culparé al sake. No es algo importante, pero tampoco puedo ocultarte todo - Terminó su sake e incluso inclinó la botella para no dejar nada- Pero ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada de eso. en cuando firme… con el.. -miró fijamente a Sousuke. Rin solía tener lapsus así cuando bebía mucho.  
\- Equipo.  
\- Equipo, sí. Volveré a Japón y podemos empezar juntos, como siempre debió haber sido. - Gateó fuera del futón de la mesa y se acurrucó junto a Sousuke, recargándose en su hombro sano- ya no lloraré hasta quedar dormido porque te extrañe.. Extrañarte es insoportable…

Rin dijo lo último entre sueños. Ese efecto tenía el alcohol en él. aunque su comportamiento dependía del tipo de licor, la cerveza lo ponía agresivo. La primera vez que vio a Rin ebrio fue una vez en Samezuka, cuando algunos compañeros metieron cerveza a los dormitorios. Al principio se había negado poniéndose en su papel de capitán del equipo, repitiendo que aquello estaba mal y que podían meterse en problemas y que todos eran menores de edad, al final cedió y unas cuantas latas más tarde, Sousuke tuvo que llevarlo de regreso a la habitación porque Rin a penas podía sostenerse solo y una vez ahí, comenzó una batalla campal con su propia almohada porque ésta no iba a bajar de su cama para dejarle dormir.  
Recordar aquello le dibujó una leve sonrisa a Sousuke, llevándolo a pensar en el día que lo vio embriagarse con una copa de vino. Era el día de la graduación del instituto y estaban en una reunión en casa de algún compañero, por alguna razón no podía recordar quién. En ese momento no pensaron que era mala idea hacer un brindis, sólo era un poco de vino… Y eso bastó para subir la calentura de Rin, desaparecieron por media hora, a petición del pelirrojo, quien no podía esperar "ni un minuto más", según sus palabras. Como Rin lo recordaba, había sido "divertido", lo cierto era que para Sou fue excitante la sensación de ser encontrados con las manos en la masa.. Por un momento se sintió nostálgico y quiso regresar a esos días, eran buenos recuerdos.

Acababa de descubrir que el sake podía sincerar a Rin en niveles probablemente perjudiciales. Sousuke lo miró dormir tranquilamente. Se sentía triste y conmovido por las confesiones que Rin le había hecho. Tal vez Rin no le habló de todo aquello porque él no se lo permitió. Sou era consciente de que sus conversaciones a distancia se volvieron cortas y poco comunicativas. Sabía que le había enviado a Rin las señales correctas para alejarse de él, pero ¿cómo podía hablarle con la verdad? no tenía el valor de Rin, ni siquiera con la ayuda del alcohol, pero sí había tenido el valor de ocultarle algo tan importante todos esos meses. Eres un idiota, Sousuke.

Rin despertó en una profunda oscuridad, sintiéndose desorientado. _¿Dónde..?_ se incorporó rápidamente y sintió que lo golpeaba la sensación de mareo, toda la habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor _¿no puedo tener una noche tranquila en esta ciudad?_. Aunque lo de beber había sido idea de Sousuke, embriagarse había sido brillante idea de Rin.  
Se levantó con cuidado, sosteniéndose de donde podía. caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio y escuchó la voz de Sousuke. _¿está con alguien?.. no_ , _está al teléfono_. Se acercó sigilosamente maldiciéndose por parecer una adolescente desconfiando de su novio.

\- Ya te lo dije. Buscaré a alguien más, no eres la única persona en el mundo que puede hacerlo. deja de molestar.

Y colgó. Rin dudó un momento en entrar a la cocina y dejarse ver, parecería que había estado espiándolo así que regresó sigilosamente al dormitorio, tratando de no caerse. Tal vez Sousuke iría a revisar cómo estaba y se sentó a esperar. luego de un largo rato escuchó que Sou se levantaba pero no caminó a la habitación, abrió la puerta del departamente y después la cerró con cuidado.

Pensará que sigo dormido.. De igual manera se levantó con cuidado y volvió a la cocina buscando agua cuando notó la laptop de Sou abierta y encendid. ¿mm? tal vez si echo un vistazo no le haga daño a nadie.. a demás el buscador estaba abierto. parecía que había estado buscando centros de rehabilitación física. Le pareció extraño, hasta ahora Sou no se había quejado del centro al que iba y aparentemente, la recuperación de su hombro iba de maravilla. no lo había visto usar el protector y tampoco se había quejado del dolor. Me pregunto si estará buscando una segunda opinión, tal vez ya está pensando en volver a nadar. Esa idea lo alegró bastante, podría parecer ridículo, pero Rin pasó mucho tiempo soñando con el día en que pudiera competir con Sousuke nadando a su lado, había pasado mucho desde el día del relevo y esa imagen de Sou parecía querer borrarse, como si no fuera un futuro posible a pesar de que Rin se aferrara a ello.

Pero ¿si no era eso?¿ qué tal que Sousuke le esté ocultando un mal diagnostico? ¿y si en realidad, después de un año de rehabilitación, nada hubiera cambiado? ¿sería posible que su hombro estuviera destrozado definitivamente? imposible. Ya estaba cansado de tratar de sacar conclusiones, no podían retroceder de esa manera en su relación, ocultarse cosas, especular, se supone que ya eran adultos. era ridículo seguir así.

Esperaría a que Sousuke volviera y tendría que enfrentarlo… Pero Sousuke no volvió hasta que a Rin lo venció el sueño. no recuerda hasta qué hora esperó, pero cuando se fue a dormir, aún no había llegado.

Despertó cuando aún estaba oscuro, tal vez eran las 6 de la mañana. junto a él estaba Sou, profundamente dormido, o eso parecía. Se sintió molesto, quería despertarlo de un golpe, pero se contuvo. Se vistió en silencio y salió a trotar.

llevaba unos 3 días en Tokio y ya sentía que perdía condición. tal vez quería dirigir su frustración a otra cosa, así que empezó a pensar en lo holgazán que se había comportado desde que llegó. comiendo a deshoras, durmiendo hasta tarde, sin hacer ejercicio. Esa vida no era para él. tenía que mantenerse ocupado o se volvería loco.

Correr calmó sus nervios, aunque no le dio ganas de volver al departamento aún así que desayunó fuera, tratando de hacer tiempo.

Regresó al departamento entrada la mañana y escuchó ruido en la cocina, saludó con un "ya llegué" y Sousuke se asomó para decirle "bienvenido". y sin decir más, fue a bañarse. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Sou entró en la habitación y se dirigió al armario para vestise también en silencio

\- Oye, Sousuke  
\- ¿Qué?

Ambos se daban la espalda, quizá eso haría más fácil preguntar.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste ayer?  
\- creí que estabas dormido… Solo salí a caminar  
\- no sabía que te gustaran las caminatas nocturnas.  
\- algunas veces

Rin se dio la vuelta para ver a Sousuke, aún dándole la espalda, abotonando una camisa.

-¿Qué sucede?  
\- no es nada  
\- Mierda, Sousuke, no vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez. solo dime qué es

\- aaah, diablos. no quería decirte esto, pero ayer dejaste la laptop encendida - Eso pareció sorprender un poco a Sou- ¿por qué buscas otro lugar para la rehabilitación? ¿es que ya no podrás volver a nadar?

Sou sonrió levemente y se giró para enfrentar a Rin.

\- Nada de eso. El diagnóstico es bastante bueno en realidad  
\- ¿Volverás a nadar? -por un instante la mirada de Rin se iluminó como cuando eran niños.  
\- probablemente  
\- ¿por qué parece que eso no te alegra?  
\- No puedo volver ahí  
\- ¿eh?  
\- mh.. -suspiró- Supongo que es inútil seguir ocultándolo.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Lo siento, Rin. Te engañé.

 _¿Engañar? ¿de qué demonios habla? ¿Engañar.. con el diagnóstico de su hombro?_ _Mierda_ , _Rin, deja de pensar en la maldita lesión_. Sabía de qué hablaba, en el fondo lo sabía y tal vez siempre lo supo, pero su mente seguía bloqueándolo. No, no era posible, _Sousuke es incapaz ¿cierto?_ Rin sintió su corazón acelerar a mil en un instante. por alguna razón no podía comprender lo que Sousuke decía, se sentía abrumado.

\- Sé que te has preguntado por qué me comporto así desde hace tiempo… Ese es el motivo. No puedo poner excusas porque no las hay.  
\- Mentira..  
\- Me gustaría que lo fuera.  
\- ¿por qué?

 _Mentira_. Por un momento, la habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor. _imposible._ Sintió que sus piernas no respondían. ¿habría preferido que Sousuke le dijera que no podría nadar más?

 _¿por qué?._ Sousuke no dijo nada. sólo se quedó ahi, esperando. mirando a Rin con esos ojos apacibles y casi una sonrisa serena. _¿por qué?¿por qué?… ¿por qué no contestas? ¿por qué no dices nada más?… ¿por qué haces como si decirlo fuera tan fácil? ¿por qué parece que no te duele? ¿por qué parece que no te importa que me duela?_ El calor inundó el cuerpo de Rin.

\- Tú, maldito… ¡BASTARDO! - en un instante lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo chocar contra la puerta del armario- ¡¿QUIÉN ES?!  
\- Rin, no..  
-QUIÉN ES, MALDITA SEA - ambos se sostenían la mirada, Sousuke parecía desarmado ante la fuerza con la que Rin lo empujaba contra el armario.  
\- La persona con al que he estado rehabilitando mi hombro desde hace 6 meses - el final de aquella oración hizo que Rin abriera aún más sus ojos, sorprendido, la ira que sentía en ese momento hacía que sus manos temblaran visiblemente.  
\- ¡¿ES PARTE DE LA TERAPIA?! ¿AAHH? ¿TE HAS SENTIDO MEJOR, SOUSUKE? - los ojos de Rin permanecían fijos en los de Sousuke, como si esperara encontrar en ellos las palabras que no pronunciaba- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRLO COMO SI NO IMPORTARA?!. ¿cómo puedes…?

Su voz se cortó. ¿qué caso tenía? ferraba la camisa de Sou con ambas manos aún buscando algo en esos ojos turquesa. No era una sonrisa lo que había en el rostro de Sou. De alguna manera había arrepentimiento en su mirada. resignación. la misma que vio cuando le dijo por primera vez que estaba lesionado y que no volvería a competir. había aceptado su destino.

Lentamente lo soltó. En completo silencio, tomó la maleta de mano que aún tenía cosas guardadas, agarró su abrigo y salió del departamento, dejando a Sousuke inmovil, sin tratar de detenerlo.

...

N/A: LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOO! no me odien ;;


End file.
